1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a drawer-slide mechanism, and more particularly to an anti-rack drawer-slide system to prevent binding, racking or misalignment as a drawer is moved in and out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for preventing wide drawers from binding or racking while they are being closed or opened. That is, drawers and other slidable objects that are mounted in stationary cabinet members will generally cock to one side or the other when force is applied in opening or closing the drawer or the like.
Various types of slide mechanisms have been developed to overcome this well-establish problem. However, these slide mechanisms are generally positioned on opposite sides of the drawer, and must operate independently of each other. Further, the elements of the slide mechanisms are generally not controlled or synchronized with each other. Thus, care must be taken to open or close the drawer by applying force evenly on both sides in order to prevent binding along one side.